


It's Your Vanilla Baby

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [12]
Category: Undertale
Genre: ;0), M/M, humantale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I JUST WANNA BE<br/>SWE-
            </p></blockquote>





	It's Your Vanilla Baby

You kissed Sans on whatever skin you could, your lips grazed almost every inch of the elders body.

"Pap- that tickles!" Laughter boiled over, oh god, you loved the way he laughed. 

You slid your fingers up and down his sides and kissed against his cheek, his laughter filling your ears, making you laugh as well. A sense of weightlessness filled the room, and everything felt like bliss.

Your lips intertwined with his, into a chaste kiss. You heard let out a gasp against your lips, you smiled and parted and touched his face gently. His eyes fluttered open and he rubbed at his face.

"Pap- I- Uh-"

You smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again, this time you could feel him smiling against you. You brought your head to his shoulder and giggled against h  
is skin.

"I love you so much!"

"Oh my god, I love you too, buddy-" he broke off and chuckled "You're my best friend."

"... Friend?" You felt crushed, you literally just kissed him on the lips, and he just called you a friend...?

"Well, yeah."

You lifted your face back to his and kissed him again, this time you licked against his thick lips. A carnal desire took over your infatuated mind, your fingers found themselves at Sans' waistband, you licked against his lips and begged for entry.  
Sans pushed you off and wiped at his lips "Oh my god, Papyrus!" You flinched at the harshness of his tone "You- you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"You're my..." He trailed off and stared at you "We're disgusting, aren't we?"

"What?"

"Nothing." He sighed and covered his eyes "I'm gross."

"You COULD use a bath."

He looked up at you and laughed "Yeah, okay, mom."

Your face felt hot and you jokingly shoved his shoulder "Oh my god, Sans!!!"


End file.
